


To Build A Home.

by mothmiilk



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: (except some elsen and spectres), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batter is just trying his God Damn best, Canon-Typical Violence, Glitches, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pablo is salty(tm), Romance, Sucre and Zacharie are best friends, The Script, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: Zacharie had always known The Batter was something else. Something different than what his world had previously known. He had once recalled seeing The Batter's eyes, dark, red pupils, more than what should be necessary for a 'human'. He still remembered the day he appeared out of nowhere, almost as if he was a glitch in the programming, though it was all part of the script. Pablo had warned him to stick only to business, that he had a strange feeling from the man.  Of course, Zacharie never listened to what he was told.





	1. First String

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've decided to take a break from Something Like... to try and get over my block for it. So here's this!  
> The updating for this fic will be slow and irregular, so I apologize!

Zacharie had always known The Batter was something else. Something different than what his world had previously known. He had once recalled seeing The Batter's eyes, dark, red pupils, more than what should be necessary for a 'human'. He still remembered the day he appeared out of nowhere, almost as if he was a glitch in the programming, though it was all part of the script. Pablo had warned him to stick only to business, that he had a strange feeling from the man.

Of course, Zacharie never listened to what he was told. 

"Mi amigo," Zacharie said as the man walked towards him. He had been standing in the same spot all day, waiting for the Puppeteer to approach. "How may I help you today?" The Batter stepped up to him, his bat resting against his shoulder. He peered through his mask, seeing strings attached to the man's limbs. They were always there. 

"Three Luck Tickets," He said. Zacharie chuckled and pulled out the merchandise the man requested. 

"That will be 300 credits, por favor!" The Batter pulled out the coins, placing them next to the Luck Tickets. The merchant took the money, counting it in his hand. "Gracias, el títere." The Puppeteer placed the Tickets in The Batter's inventory. 

As Zacharie watched The Batter go, he sighed. He was so interested in the man, the puppet, _el títere_. He wanted to know more, and there was a way to do that. 

He would just follow the man, continue talking to him until he knew what he wanted. This couldn't possibly hurt the game. After all, this was the first time the Puppeteer had played. They wouldn't know the difference. He readjusted his frog mask before following behind The Batter. 

Zacharie was familiar with the meat-rivers of Alma. He knew all the back ways and puzzles by heart. It wasn't hard to get around, the train being a quick travel from one area to another. Zacharie soon spotted the man, Alpha following close behind. The Merchant quickly approached him. 

"My friend," Zacharie said, walking beside him. The Batter didn't look at him. "I've decided to follow to aid you on your, 'quest'." The Batter simply nodded. Zacharie knew he had to watch what he said. The Puppeteer was watching. He had to pretend that he was just a 'video game character'. He's done it before, he'll do it again. 

Zacharie noticed an Elsen, nervous looking as always. He had always felt bad for them, forced to live their lives working and breathing smog, only to become burnt and be killed. The Batter approached this one, the Elsen's breath darkening. This would be one of those cases.

"Plea... Please let me work!" The Elsen said, dark smog coming out in waves from his eyes. The Batter raised his bat, Alpha taking stance next to him. 

"Stay behind me, Merchant," The Batter said, watching as the Elsen's head shot upwards, leaving a long neck of smog. Zacharie watched as The Batter 'purified' the Elsen. 

He heard the Elsen's last murmuring words, coming out as meat and plastic. "Yet, I've never been ill..." He muttered. Nonsense to The Batter, as he pressed the button to call a Pedalo, but Zacharie knew. 

A Pedalo appeared as The Batter pressed the button. Zacharie remembered the times he had with Sucre, racing and acting like children. He hoped it could be like that again soon, but with The Batter by his side. 

It was possible. He had heard of a game being corrupted before, leaving The Batter with free will. But that was just a passed down story through glitches to different Zacharie's. He didn't know if he could believe that. 

"What is this," The Batter said, now standing in front of it. He touched it with his bat, watching it rock in place. 

"That, my good friend, Is a Pedalo." Zacharie pressed the button again, a second one appearing behind it. "It's the safest mode of transportation in the Meat Rivers." He climbed in, watching The Batter do the same. 

"Will it get me to the next place I need to Purify?" He asked, struggling to fit his legs in the small boat. Zacharie nodded. 

"And," He said, smiling from behind his mask. "While we're at it, why don't we have a little friendly competition to get there?" 

"Competition? You wish to fight me?" The Batter asked. Zacharie chuckled, shaking his head. 

"No, no. It's a race. For fun!" 

"Fun." The Batter shrugged, moving his Pedalo next to Zacharie's. "Why not? I do not see any harm in this." 

"Perfect!" Zacharie smiled. "I'll count down to one, and then we will start, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Zacharie made sure he was even with The Batter, lining up with his Pedalo. He started counting down. When he got to one, The Batter took off, pedaling with all his might. If Zacharie was anyone else, he would have been left in the dust, but Zacharie wasn't anyone else. He knew how to do this. 

Soon, they were neck and neck, The Batter only slightly ahead. Zacharie could see the next platform in front of him. He pedaled faster, his thighs burning with effort. He could see The Batter's face, a small smile playing on his lips. Zacharie could feel his face redden. 

The Batter came up in first, slightly hitting the edge of the platform with his Pedalo. Zacharie pulled up next to him, out of breath. They both climbed out of their Pedalos. 

"I won," The Batter said, hands on his hips. He had a glint in his eyes. Something different from usual. 

"So you did!" Zacharie smiled, fixing his mask from the ride. "Congratulations, my dear Batter." He saw The Batter smile slightly, more of a smirk. He noticed a string on The Batter become looser. "We should do that again!" He exclaimed. 

"We should, Zacharie. That was... Fun." The string slowly fell behind him, his right leg now free. Zacharie stared in curiosity. A string... falling? Surely, the Puppeteer noticed that they lost some control over The Batter. Yet again, it was such a small difference, hardly noticeable unless paying attention. 

The Batter walked up to the Elsen standing in front of him. Zacharie faintly heard what he said, something about not wanting to be burnt. He knew the script front and back. He knew what should happen. He knew what was next. 

This time, he didn't. A string falling from the Puppet's limbs was not in the script he knew so well. How did it even happen? Was The Batter actually _feeling_ something? Did he trust Zacharie? This was the first time he heard The Batter say his name, as well. 

"Zacharie?" The Batter asked, his bat now smeared with Burnt Elsen. Zacharie smiled at him. 

"Let's continue, shall we?"

After tediously walking back and forth to solve a puzzle, they finally unlocked the first door. Zacharie new this next puzzle well. Sound based. Not that difficult for the Puppeteer. He watched as The Batter stood in place, looking around. 

"This is a maze," The Batter said, walking to the left. Zacharie sighed. He was already going the wrong way. They appeared in the same room again. The Batter tried to go left again, to no avail. Yet, Pablo was sitting in the corner, smiling. 

"I wish you good day, omnipresent comrade," Pablo said, the script taking over. "You will soon be able to admire all the apples and ultramarine landscapes of this area." He continued his rant, giving The Puppeteer hints on how to solve this maze. The Batter, though, was distracted. He was looking at Zacharie instead, watching him as he stood there. Zacharie felt nervous upon his gaze. 

Pablo glanced over at Zacharie when he finished the monologue. He knew that Pablo wished to speak to him in private. 

"Batter," Zacharie said, smiling. "Why don't you do this maze yourself? I'll catch up when you are finished." Zacharie waved him off, The Batter obviously upset over this decision. He left upon the Puppeteer's movements. 

"Zacharie," Pablo started, glaring at him. "You mustn't mess with the script. You know what could happen." 

"Pablo, nothing will happen. I'm just having a little fun is all!" 

"He has already lost a string." Pablo sat himself down in front of Zacharie. "If this continues, there will be consequences." Zacharie rolled his eyes and headed for the exit of the room. "Glitches will happen." 

Zacharie already knew the consequences. He knew that making The Batter feel anything had its consiquesnses, but it was worth it. He wanted The Batter to feel for him.

As Zacharie arrived at the exit, he saw The Batter waiting for him on the other side. Zacharie felt happy that The Batter decided to wait for him, slowing his quest down for his sake. 

"Ah, You're here," The Batter said. 

Zacharie realized where they were. Alma, the final area. This is where The Batter would kill Dedan, the guardian of this Zone. 

"Oh, Batter!" He said. He had to stop him. Dedan did not deserve death. "The guardian of this zone moved to the next, to meet with Japhet!" A simple lie. It was one thing to kill a Burnt Elsen, someone who was already doomed to death. but Dedan was a friend of his, a friend of a child's, a friend of Enola. He couldn't do that to the Queen. 

"Are you sure?" The Batter asked. Zacharie nodded. "Yet, I cannot travel to the next Zone?" 

"I can help with that!" Zacharie let The Batter to the Red Block. "Since I'm a merchant, I can travel to any zone without going through the Nothingness." He placed his hand on it. "Zone 2, please!" The Batter stared in astonishment as the block complied, sending them to the next Zone.


	2. Sucre,

"Sucre!" Zacharie climbed down the ladder leading to Sucre's room, closing the hatch above him. He heard the running before he felt arms pulling him down to the floor. 

"Zachs!" She hugged him tight, ruffling up his hair and kissing his cheek, resulting in a chuckle from the merchant. "How have you been?" 

"Pretty well," He pulled himself away from her slightly, taking off his frog mask and placing it next to his bag. He felt comfortable without his mask around Sucre. They had similarities in their faces. The round black circles at the edges of their mouths; the strange eyes, Sucre having pure white ones and Zacharie having 2 connected pupils. He felt at ease having someone who knew the same strangeness in the mirror. "What about you?" 

"I've been bored, Zacharie," She put her head in her hand, pouting at him. "When can I leave? I miss the Elsen so much. I miss messing with Enoch and stealing his pies with you. Hell! I miss Dedan!" 

Zacharie sighed, smiling sadly at her. He knew staying in this tiny room was hell for her. She needed to run free and do what she pleased. 

"Whenever the danger is gone," He said. Sucre nodded and sighed, laying back on the floor. Zacharie soon followed, hand holding his best friend's.

Zacharie had missed this. The calm times he had with Sucre. She was such a source of joy in his life, keeping him grounded. She had been there for him for as long as he had remembered, and he for her.

"Hey, Sucre?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the yellow ceiling above them. He could tell her sugar stash was lessening quickly. He would need to get her some more soon. Sucre turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course!" She was smiling at him, teeth almost as yellow as this room. 

"There's this... person I know." He started, hands fidgeting with his sleeves. "I've been talking with them more recently, and I think we have become friends..." Zacharie bit his lip. He hadn't been nervous in a long time. 

"And?" 

"...Sucre, do you know what a crush feels like?" 

She paused, turning to smile widely at him, all teeth and tease. His face was slightly reddened. 

"Zachs! Do you like this person?" She asked. Zacharie pushed her slightly, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm not sure what a crush feels like, so I'm not sure," He said, defending himself. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"When you see this person, do you get reeeaalllly happy?" 

"Yes."

"Do you get anxious?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want to kiss them?" 

"Yes- wait what?" 

"Ha!" She laughed, hand covering her mouth. "You want to kiiissss them!" Giggles spewed from her mouth. Zacharie crossed his arms and looked away. 

"Don't tease me, Sucre, this is important!" 

"I know, I know. Sorry," She said, still giggling slightly. "So you like someone, so what? Just ask them out." 

"That isn't... This person isn't someone who would say yes." Zacharie sighed and turned on his side, facing his friend.

"How come? You're beautiful Zachs!" She turned on her side as well, their hands still together. 

"He... Doesn't really feel things. Or not yet, that is." 

"He," Sucre nodded. "You're talking about that new guy with the bat, right?" Zacharie nodded. There was no point to hide it. "Well, that's more complicated, then." 

"Right?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "There's no point in pursuing, is there?" 

"Hey, don't give up. You're you, Zacharie, if anyone would be able to shove emotions into him, it's you." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you, dear Sucre." 

-

Zacharie found The Batter in the library, just as he suspected. He was standing there, grabbing the second card from the shelf, words to faded to read. 

"Hello, Batter!" Zacharie said, walking up to him. The Batter nodded in affirmation. "How is this puzzle going?" 

"It's easy," He said, walking to the next non-fake shelf and pulling the third card out. "One more to go." 

"Yes, yes one more." Zacharie smiled and followed The Batter as he double checked the shelves. He knew where the last card was. He had taken it from the Elsen on his way here. 

The Batter continued his quest to find the last card, walking up and down the set of stairs in the cold library. Zacharie soon grew bored of the game he started. There was only so much fun in watching The Batter pace back and forth between shelves. 

"Batter," He finally said, pulling the card from his back pocket. "Is this what you are looking for?" He put it in front of his frog mask, smiling behind it. 

"Yes, that is what I'm looking for," The Batter went to grab it, but Zacharie moved his hand away quickly. The Batter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, ah!" He said. "I have a proposal for you!" Zacharie put the card back in his back pocket. 

"And what would that be?" 

"When my park is accessible again, I want you to come with me to it!" The Batter looked unamused, arms crossed and staring down at Zacharie. 

"That will prevent my mission from moving forward." 

"No no, not at all! In fact, you get items while you are at my amusement park!" Zacharie smiled at him, leaning close to whisper to The Batter. "And there is Burnt Elsen there who need to be taken care of!" The Batter sighed, but complied with his request. "Wonderful! Now, let us continue this journey!" 

Together, they placed all the pages where they should be, book by book, then headed downstairs to tell the Elsen at the desk. He nervously complied with their request to continue upwards, flicking a switch behind his desk to let them through. 

As they made their way to the unlocked area, Zacharie had a nervous feeling in his gut. He didn't remember why, or what was happening next in the script. They slowly went up the last pair of stairs. 

Then, he remembered. 

Sitting there, was a cat. At first glance, Zacharie swore it was Pablo, yet, he knew it was not. 

"Who... who are you?" Valerie asked, the hair on his back standing up. "What is that in your hand?" 

"You are not the Judge," The Batter said, lifting his bat onto his shoulder.

"The... the Judge? No. No, I am not." He looked around the room. "My name is Japhe-" Valerie paused. He looked physically frightened. That's when Zacharie realized. 

The Script was changing. 

"Excuse me," He said as if he had coughed. "My name is Valerie, and I am looking for my brother." Valerie walked through them, leaving the area. The Batter watched him go but made no move to follow.

"Zacharie?" 

What had he done? This wasn't just any little glitch, this was a literal game changer. If Valerie was alive that would mean Japhet was still himself, not inside the sickly brother of his friend. Pablo would get his brother back, no? So was this a good thing for the script? 

"Shall we continue?" The Batter asked. Zacharie pulled himself from his thoughts, smiling at the man in front of him. 

"Oh! Yes of course." Zacharie sighed and followed The Batter down the stairs. He needed a break from all of this nonsense. This was too much right now. "Batter, how about we take that trip to my park now? I think we are due for a little fun." 

"Fun," The Batter said, considering it as if red wine. "That would be acceptible right now." 

"Wonderful!" Zacharie jogged infront of The Batter, leading the way to his pink ammusment park. "Follow me, my friend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, please leave Kudos and Comments! They really do fuel my motivation!


	3. Amusment,

The park was just as he remembered. The same games, the same ride, the same Burnt Elsen to be dealt with. The Batter seemed indifferent about the concept of an 'amusement park'. Though he didn't seem to be against it. 

"I don't see the point in this," He said, arms crossed. "There is no challenge, only Burnt Elsen who are easy to purify." 

"Batter, at least go on the roller coaster with me!" Zacharie said, pulling the man to the left. There were only three attractions here, each easily defeated. The only one he was proud of was the only ride there. "There's even a statue of me there." The Batter sighed, giving up on refusing. 

They walked to the ride, avoiding any potential Burnts on the way. There was no line, there never is, so it was a quick walk to the ticket man. 

"Who are you?" The Elsen behind the desk asked, shaking slightly at the sight of The Batter. "I thought the roller coaster had been closed down..." 

"It shouldn't be closed down, for we are here to ride it!" Zacharie said, smiling at the Elsen. He seemed to calm down a bit, noticing who he was talking to. 

"If you ride it, you have the right to get a photo," The Elsen said, closing the conversation quickly. Zacharie thanked the man as he went back the other way. 

"We get a photo?" The Batter asked, trailing behind Zacharie as they climbed the stairs to the top. IT was an exhausting climb, but worth it. 

"Yes, they take one as we go down the hill," He said. "They result in some funny pictures of the Elsen sometimes." 

"I see." 

The carts were right where they should be, as they usually were, when they arrived at the top. They approached, passing the statue of Zacharie and sitting in the two front seats together. 

"When does it start moving?" The Batter asked. Suddenly, the cart was moving down the tracks. As suddenly as it started, after a quick blinding flash, it ended. 

Wow. Zacharie hadn't remembered it being this short when he created it with Sucre. 

"Here is your picture," The Elsen said as they climbed out of the cart. Zacharie took it from him, slipping it into his bag. 

He thanked the Elsen as The Batter continued his way to the exit quickly. Zacharie was confused, he had left so fast and without telling him! 

"Batter!" Zacharie called, following him to the door. The Batter paused and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where-" He paused, catching his breath from the short jog. "Where are you going, my friend?" 

"To continue my mission, of course," The Batter said, arms crossed. "I am tired of diversions. There are adversaries to be purified."

Of course, Zacharie had distracted The Batter from his sacred mission. "Then let us go back to the library,"

-

As Zacharie watched The Batter enter the maze in the back of his shop, he wondered what would become of this zone. Since Japhet is no longer inside of Valerie, controlling the small cat, would there still be a boss to defeat? 

Zacharie was concerned for The Batter. He could tell the glitches were happening more frequently now. Elsen had started to leave their assigned places, wandering the Zones freely. 

He needed to visit Pablo soon. Not now, though. He started to feel the pull of the script, softly dragging him to his needed destination. He could resist if he wanted to, the pull wasn't as strong as it used to be, but he was tired and didn't wish to wait for The Batter anymore.

He slowly walked to the Library, watching the Elsen uncomfortably go against the script. They were having quiet conversations with each other, gesturing vaguely. 

The Library loomed above him as he entered the lobby. An Elsen greeted him as he passed the front desk. 

"Zacharie," Pablo said as he entered the second floor. "I need to speak with you." 

Zacharie followed the cat to the balcony, where he needed to be for the script. Pablo watched him silently take his mask off, resting it on the ledge. 

"There's been more glitches-" 

"I know, Pablo," He interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "I've seen them." He watched the cat jump up onto the ledge. 

"I don't think it's all bad, though," Pablo said. "Valerie is back with me." Zacharie stared at the cat in surprise. He had expected Valerie to go to his brother, but not so soon. 

"Congratulations," He sighed. Zacharie was happy for him. He had someone he cared about back after losing him so long ago. 

"The Elsen seem happy about the change, as well. A bit uncomfortable, though." 

"Sí, I've noticed." 

"You seem happier." 

Zacharie hesitated. Was he really? He guessed he seemed happier in a sense. He no longer had to sit at his stations, waiting for someone to buy something from him. He had a _purpose_ now. Yet he had been lying to The Batter, refusing to let him continue his mission. Keeping the guardians alive despite the script. 

"I guess," He sighed, resting his head in his hands, watching the whales fly through the smog. "Is it really worth it? Destroying what I've always known as true for a worthless friendship with a shell of a man." 

"He's no longer a shell, Zacharie. You've changed him. You are changing him." Pablo rubbed his head against the merchant, trying to comfort his friend. "You've seen the strings loosen each day. Another is bound to fall to the depths of this hellscape. Yet, I wonder what the queen would say of this." 

"She isn't aware of the script like us, my friend. You know that." 

"Yes, yes. You are right." 

Zacharie heard the steps creak behind him. The Batter was arriving soon. 

"I'll leave you two be," Pablo said. "Just remember, you must change him before you reach Eloha, or she will be slain." He escaped o the roof of the library. Zacharie watched him go, sighing as he heard the door behind him open. 

He sat in silence as The Batter approached him, bat newly bloodied and eyes light as he walked to the merchant. 

"Zacharie," He said as if it was a relief. He tried not to be cynical. He tried not to be bitter. This man was new to emotions. He wouldn't understand. 

"Batter," Zacharie said, mask now back on his face. The Batter stood next to him, staring. 

They stood in silence, watching the whales slowly glide through the sky. Zacharie sighed. He had to break the silence. 

"Nice view from up here, don't you think?" He asked, feeling The Batter's four eyes on him. "It almost makes me forget that this is almost a video game..." He sighed, turning back from the sky. 

"What do you-" 

"Are you ready, Batter?" He interrupted, changing his deminer instantly. "I'm sure Japhet is waiting for you, just up ahead." He knew the bird was not there. Pablo had told him that they were meeting with the Queen, with Hugo.

"Yes, It's about time." The Batter watched Zacharie walk past him, his mask covering the fake smile he wears. 

They climbed the ladder to the roof, arriving on the top of the pink building. The Batter got ready for the fight, finally able to purify a guardian. Yet, there was none there. 

"I see you've made it, Puppeteer," Pablo said, tail whipping behind him. The Batter lowered his bat, glaring at the cat.

"You are not Japhet," He said, voice annoyed. Zacharie stood next to him, eyes lowered to his feet.

"No, I am not. The bird had long since taken off to Eloha, to care for her parasitic creation of a child along with Dedan." He purred, eyes never leaving the puppet. 

"I see," The Batter sighed, free hand pressing the bridge of his nose. "Zacharie, let us go to the next zone." The Batter headed down the ladder, no longer waiting for the merchant. 

"He is growing annoyed," Pablo said, "He will want to rush through Zone 3. Find a distraction for him." With that, Pablo left him on the roof, silent and sorrowful. 

"Why is this a job, now." Zacharie sighed to himself. He never wanted to force The Batter to feel. He wanted The Batter to feel for _himself_ , not just to save the people Zacharie has known for years. 

"Zacharie?" He heard The Batter call. Zacharie shook himself out of his thoughts. There was no time to be worried. 

"Coming, my friend!"


	4. Purified,

Zacharie had managed to convince The Batter to take another distraction from his path. They would go back to Zone One and see if Dedan was there, letting The Batter think that this was part of his mission. He had agreed hesitantly with the promise of the purification of Zone One.

"Are you sure that he will still be there?" The Batter asked, arms crossed as he stood next to the red block. 

"Well, I'm not 100% positive," Zacharie shrugged. "but it's worth a shot! I'm sure that there are adversaries waiting for your bat." He pressed his hand to the block, asking nicely to go back to Zone One. They were transported to the Nothingness, walking slowly to the entrance of Zone One. The Batter stared straight at the back of Zacharie's head.

"This place always gives me the creeps," Zacharie said, looking behind him at The Batter. 

"It's just darkness," The Batter replied. "Nothing here can harm you."

_Except for me,_ The Batter thought. He followed closely behind the merchant, making sure to let him feel as safe as he could. 

"Ah," The man said, "Here it is." He jumped through the portal quickly, The Batter close behind, feeling the tingling sensation as he arrived at Zone One. 

It took The Batter a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was strangely lighter outside. He swore that there wasn't any smoke in the air for him to breath. 

All around him was white. It was even falling from the sky. The meat rivers were now gray, unknown substances floating around them. There was no color except for Zacharie's cheeks, flushed from the cold.

Zacharie stared up at the sky in amazement, he assumed. The Batter couldn't really see his face, so he always had to guess what Zacharie was feeling. Not that he was good at figuring out what the feeling was.

"Oh my," Zacharie said, his voice light. "Looks like we won't be seeing Dedan here." The Batter let out a small laugh. 

"I assumed so," 

The merchant pulled his mask up slightly, enough to taste the falling white. He smiled when it landed on his tongue. 

"What is this?" He asked himself. The Batter watched him catch more on his tongue, smiling as if he was a child on his birthday. 

"Snow." The Batter let his puppeteer speak for him, through him. He hadn't known that the puppeteer could do that. It must be because he was distracted. Zacharie looked over at him, mask still slightly up his face. The man knew his face was slightly flushed, but it wasn't due to the cold temperature he couldn't feel anyway. 

"Snow?" Zacharie asked. The Batter nodded. He felt his leg get lighter as if a string was cut from above him. He thought about Zacharie and how he looked so much like this snow. Pure. Soft. Light. He wanted to reach out to him, but he couldn't. Not yet. 

"I haven't seen anything like this ever," Zacharie sighed, sitting in the crisp snow. The Batter kept staring at him. He couldn't look away. 

"Me neither." 

Zacharie slowly pulled his mask back on his face, The Batter almost asking for him to take it off. He wanted to see the man's face. He wanted to know who he was.

No, he couldn't act like this. Like a teenager. He had a sacred mission he needed to fulfill! This wasn't the time for... whatever this _was_. 

Yet, he couldn't help but stare as the merchant stuck his tongue out, tasting the frozen water as it fell above him. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of what Zacharie's face could look like. Yet he couldn't think of anything else at this moment but the man below him, pulling his sweater closer as if it was cold. 

The Batter wasn't sure what his real mission was anymore. 

"Batter?" Zacharie asked, standing up to stand beside him. "Are you alright?" 

"This isn't where we need to be." He had to continue his mission, whatever it was. He had to leave this purified zone. He needed to move on. 

"Ah," Zacharie sighed. Did he look... disappointed? "We shall go, then." 

"Yes," The Batter said, hands gripping his bat tighter. If he could feel coldness, it wouldn't matter right now. He swore he could feel his cheeks warm at the sight of the merchant. "Lets."

-

Zacharie had let The Batter continue on his mission, wanting to stay behind and hide in his shop to think. Specifically to think about The Batter. 

Though, now, he was on his way to find the man. He was done thinking. He wanted to see The Batter more and more with each passing hour. He wanted to help the man change and grow into someone more than a purifier. 

He was walking through the green rooms, listening to the Elsen chatter amongst the others. They normally talk about work or sugar or even the other elements that made up this dull world. 

Before he knew it he found himself heading for the sugar room, locked behind a passcode that he knew by heart. He did need to get Sucre more, last time he saw her she was running low. He decided to continue on his path.

Quietly, as the Elsen worked, he entered the passcode to the room. Zacharie went to the first sugar pile he could see, scouping some into the front pocket of his backpack. This would have to do for now. 

"Uhhh..." An Elsen said, walking up behind him. "That's... That's..." 

Zacharie turned around, still crouched down. 

"Hhhhhh," He could see smoke come out of the Elsen's eye slowly. 

"No, no! It's okay Elsen," He whispered, staying crouched to not scare him. "This is just for Sucre, remember her? She is your guardian." He smiled at the Elsen. 

"S-Sucre...?" 

"Yes, yes. You remember her." He slowly stood up, smoke thinning from his facial orficase. "She is in need of this sugar, so may I take it, friend?" The Elsen nodded slowly, a small smile apearing on his lips. "Good. Now, I will be on my way, Alright?" 

Zacharie let out a sigh. He hated when he made The Elsen burnt, forcing him to fight the poor souls. He never did enjoy fighting. It was dificult and a waste of time. 

As quickly as he could, he rushed to the subway station. That was the next place The Batter would be. He needed to see him. He needed to free him. 

He rushed down the stairs to the Vesper area station, panting as he saw The Batter aproach him. 

"I'm here! I'm here!" He said, smiling at his friend. "Welcome, Batter." 

"What is this?" The Batter asked, eyes dark from what he had seen. Zacharie understood. This was a frightining place.

"Uhm... You're here in the sugar ovens of Vesper," He said. Usually, the script gave in information on the Zones, but he couldn't recall the repeated lines of the script. "In the northern part of Zone three!" His memory of the Zones were faint, recent ones visited more prominent. 

"I already know that," He said, a bit coldly. 

"Ah..." Zacharie was a bit taken back. He thought they were over the cold chatter of acquaintances? "All the better, all the better. That certainly buys us some time." He smiled at The Batter, seeing a faint flush under the second pair of eyes. Strange. 

"I must-" He looked down at his feet, as if he just forgot what to say. "I must..." 

More glitches, Zacharie thought. He had been on the path of the script for Zone three for such a time that he had grown used to the destined path. 

"I must continue..." He muttered. Zacharie felt bad for the man. He must be so confused. 

"Of couse, of couse." He laughed slightly. "That's what I thought. I have an access card for the monorail." He grabbed The Batter's hand, squeesing it slightly. "Let's hurry and continue, then."

Zacharie sat on one of the benches in the cart, The Batter standing near the exit. He knew that the man was staring at him. He felt his eyes on him. He didn't mind. 

The monorail jercked forward slighty, stopping in place. They both looked up as the announcments came on.

_"Attention, attention. Obsticle detected. Vehicle is unable to move forward."_

The Batter forrowed his brow, annoyance covering his face. 

"It seems there's a slight problem," He sighed, getting up from his seat. "I'll accompany you." 

The Batter followed Zacharie out of the monorail. He saw an Elsen walking mindlessly infront of the rails, breath unpaced and hands jitterly. 

"Dear, Elsen?" Zacharie said, watching the small man turn abruptly towards him. "Ah, yes hello! What are you doing in the middle of the track, friend?" He walked up to The Elsen slowly, standing infront of him. The Batter was behind him, observing. 

The Elsen was sweaty, face flushed grey. His mouth was dripping with tar. 

_Oh no._

"Hhh..." 

"Zacharie!"

The Batter was infront of him, arm blocking Zacharie from the Burnt Elsen. His hand was in the merchants. 

'Why would The Elsen attack me?' He thought. 

'I am alway able to help them before they're burnt,' He thought. 

'This is my fault.' He thought. 

He could feel tears whell in his eyes. He could have helped him. What did he do wrong this time? 

"Zacharie!" The Batter yelled again, interupting his self loathing. The Batter was staring at him, eyes conserned. He could hear The Elsen's groans, yet The Batter's eyes were... on him? "We have to go!" 

The Batter dragged Zacharie by the hand away from The Elsen down the tracks towards the next area. They ran til The Batter assumed it was safe from the Burnt. They panted together when they stopped running, climbing onto the platform of Vesper. 

The Batter still held his hand. It was cool in his. Not enough to be uncomfortable, though, but a nice cool. 

It reminded Zacharie of snow.


	5. Advice,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

Traveling through the Nothingness without his companion was strange for The Batter. It was hard to navigate, and not to mention dark. He felt like there was things looming behind him, his regrets of the past and present. He did not like it. 

Zone Zero was silent as he stepped onto the yellow platform. The Batter hadn't been here in awhile, and he hadn't expected to be back so soon. He hadn't expected to be so off his path to purity that he would waste hours spending time with Zacharie, that merchant. 

"Oh my," The cat purred, walking down the path to The Batter, Valerie beside him. "We have a guest, dear brother." 

"A guest," Valerie said, staring blankly at the man. "Are you here to 'purify' me? Are you here to kill me?" 

"Will I have to defend you, sweet Valerie? Will we finally fight side by side?" Pablo sat down next to his brother, tail curling protectively around him. "After all, I just got you back."

"I intend no harm to you nor your brother, Judge," The Batter said, arms crossing at his chest. "I seek advice," He stared at Valerie. "Alone." 

"Should I be offended, Pablo?" Valerie joked. "He seems to enjoy your company more than mine. Yet to no longer be wished to die by this puppet? Quite the honor." 

"Oh hush. Go back to Sucre, I'll be there when I'm finished." Pablo watched his brother prance back to the basement area. 

"Who is Sucre?" The Batter asked. Pablo turned around and grinned. 

"No one that concerns you, puppet. Oh, but I cannot call you that much longer." Pablo laughed slightly. "You seem to have lost another string since our last meeting. Two more, two more." 

"You confuse me, cat." The Batter sat next to Pablo, crossed legged. 

"I am aware," He purred. "So, Batter. What advice do you require?" 

The Batter sighed. 

"I need to ask you about Zacharie." 

"The merchant? What of him?" 

"I..." He sighed. It was difficult to speak of things he didn't quite know of. Feelings he didn't know prior to Zacharie. "I have been feeling strange. Not physically, more..." 

"Mentally?"

"Mentally." 

Pablo smiled. He knew what The Batter was going through. He knew very well that this would turn into what Zacharie had wished it would. 

"I see," Pablo purred. "You are in love, no? Surprising, very surprising." 

"I'm what?" The Batter didn't understand. He couldn't be. That wasn't an option for him. He hadn't been born with a heart for others.

"I hadn't expected this from you, Batter." Pablo laughed. "Then again, Zacharie was changing our world piece by piece." 

"I don't have time for this," He was losing patience. "I need help with this issue. How do I stop it." 

"Ha! Stop it?" Pablo laughed. "If only that were possible. Life would be easier that way. Yet no, we are bound to our hearts, much like you are to the puppeteer." He glanced up, smiling softly at the sky. "Not for long, though." 

"So, what you're saying is I can't stop it?" 

"No." 

"What do I do then?" The Batter asked. 

"Well," The Judge turned to him. The Batter was staring at him, eyes, all four of them, asking _him_ and only him for advice. He felt pity for The Batter. "You should tell him." 

The Batter nodded. 

"I should tell him." 

"Make sure it's a good time!" Pablo continued. "It needs to be when you both are alone. Make sure he isn't upset about anything. Be kind, Batter. Zacharie has emotions that can be hurt, just like you now have."

"I understand." The Batter stood up, pulling his hat down over his eyes. The sun was setting over the plastic ocean. The Judge knew he had decided to tell his old friend, and he felt proud of The Batter. He had changed.

"I wish you luck." 

-

Zacharie sat in his chair, going through the credits he had earned from the visiting Elsen. Zone two seemed to draw them in now that the Elsen could transport from zone to zone, the script weakening by the second. He didn't mind, though. His main store was here, not to mention his theme park. 

"H-hello?" An Elsen said, slowly walking in. "Are you open?" 

"Oh!" Zacharie smiled, sitting up slowly. "How may I help you?" 

"Oh, um..." The Elsen stepped up to the desk, hands fidgeting with his tie. "I'd like to-" 

"Zacharie," A voice demanded. The merchant leaned a bit over, seeing The Batter standing at his door, looking frustrated. 

"Ah, just one moment Batter," Zacharie said, smiling at him. "What were you asking for, dear Elsen?" The Elsen smiled slightly. 

"I'd like, uh, a luck ticket..." 

"Of course," Zacharie reached under his desk, pulling out a luck ticket. "Here you are." He exchanged the item for credits, smiling at the Elsen as he left. The Batter approached him, arms crossed. 

"What do the Elsen need with your products?" The Batter asked. 

"I assume that they use them as gifts for others," Zacharie said, counting the credits and slipping them into the box on the floor. He had no use for locking his money up. No one in this world would bother with stealing. "So, Batter, what do you need?" He asked. The Batter pulled the brim of his hat lower, covering his eyes slightly. Nervous, Zacharie presumed, but for what?

"I have something to tell you," He said. He pressed his lips together. 

"What is it?" 

Zacharie rested his head in his hands, smiling at the man in front of him, face flushed slightly. The Batter looked away.

"Well," The Batter took a deep breath. "I talked to The Judge earlier, for advice, and we had a long conversation about something. Feelings, I should say. I still don't quite understand what he was saying-" 

"Batter!" Zacharie interrupted, trying to hold in his laughter. "You're rambling! Just tell me what it is-"

"I think I'm in love with you." 

Zacharie watched as The Batter's right arm was freed from the strings. 

Love?

"Zacharie?" 

He should have seen this coming. The red cheeks, the protectiveness, the glances that stayed a bit longer than necessary. Not to mention the touching! 

Zacharie had managed to stay The Batter so far from his path, and he didn't feel anything negative about it. 

"I think I do too," He finally replied. 

"What?" The Batter asked, eyes wide now that Zacharie could see them. All four of them, staring at him. Red slits centered on his mask. 

"I think I love you too." 

Zacharie swore he had never seen anything more pure than when The Batter had blushed, lips pressed in a thin line and eyes smiling. 

The Batter stepped closer, only the desk separating them. He reached out slightly, hand brushing Zacharie's mask. The merchant flinched. 

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" The Batter asked. 

Zacharie nodded slightly. 

"Can I see your face?"


	6. To Build A Home.

"Can I see your face?"

Zacharie froze. The Batter wanted to see his face? Why would he want that? Didn't The Batter know? 

"Um," Zacharie stuttered. His hands pulled at his sleeves, trying to ignore how warm the man's hands were on his jaw, cheek, mask. He wished he could touch back. He wished he could have said yes easily, 

"Please," The Batter said, voice soft. "I want to know who you are." 

"Batter, I... I have strange scars and my facial features aren't quite human..." Zacharie glanced at The Batter. His eyes were pleading. "It's not pretty..."

"You have seen mine. Do you think I care what is human and what isn't?" 

Zacharie bit his lip from under his mask. He was scared that if The Batter saw who he truly was, that he would be disgusted in him. The Batter would think he was unpleasant, unlovable. 

"Alright." 

He knew he would regret this. The Batter would surely leave him soon after, take back his word on his love for the merchant. 

The Batter slowly lifted the frog mask up, blinding Zacharie momentarily with it. He felt himself shaking slightly. 

The mask fell to the floor silently, Zacharie's eyes closed tight. He felt that if he opened them, The Batter would no longer be there, touching him, so close that he could feel The Batter's newly acquired warmth. 

"Beautiful." 

Zacharie opened his eyes. The Batter was staring at him, four eyes darting across his face. Zacharie bit his lip. He felt naked without his mask. He felt vulnerable. 

"You don't have to lie, Batter," Zacharie said, laughing slightly. "I have seen my face." 

"I don't lie, Zacharie." The Batter's thumb ran across Zacharie's lip slowly across the deep scar, dragging back to the black circuses at the edge of his mouth. "You're truly beautiful." 

Zacharie flushed deeply. His heart fluttered in his chest. 

The Batter's lips slowly curved into a smile, running his fingers across the merchant's face, running fingers across each scar. 

Zacharie looked up at the final string, keeping The Batter's head tightly tied. He wanted nothing more than to clip that thin string and release the an, letting his freedom be his own. 

"Zacharie," The Batter whispered. The Batter had never known an emotion like this before. He felt like his heart was being pulled on, yanked across his chest any time he thought of Zacharie. 

"Yes, dear Batter?" 

Zacharie felt The Batter move closer, slowly, as if asking for permission. Zacharie gripped The Batter's shirt, pulling him closer, closing the gap between them. 

The Batter felt something thin and light fall behind him, Zacharie's arms soon replacing the empty feeling on his neck.

-

Sucre ran over to Zacharie, smiling wide as her feet bounced on the yellow ground, the cats trailing behind her.

"Zacharie!" She screamed, arms wrapping around him tight, ignoring the man next to him. "Pablo and Valerie let me out! They said I had to wait for your okay to leave the Zone but!" She smiled picking him up slightly. "I'm out!" 

"I can see that!" Zacharie laughed, hugging her back. "I hope you weren't a handful for my friends." 

Pablo and Valerie laughed softly, sitting in front of the group, tails intertwined like old times. 

"She was," Valerie said with a smile. 

"I see you brought The Batter with you," Pablo purred, keeping eye contact with the man. The Batter quickly looked away, nervous under the cat's gaze, feeling slight guilt wash over him. 

"Yes!" Zacharie smiled. He let go of Sucre, grabbing The Batter's hand instead. "Sucre, I'd like you to meet The Batter." 

"It's nice to meet you," The Batter said, eyes soft as he looked at Zacharie's friend. Sucre smiled, hands on her hips. 

"I see, so while I was locked up, you went and got yourself a boyfriend?" Sucre laughed, bending at her waist. Zacharie rolled his eyes at her. 

"Oh, shut up." 

Pablo watched as The Batter smiled next to his friend, talking with Sucre and enjoying the bantering between the two. It looked peaceful, calm. 

"Valerie," Pablo whispered. "He has stopped carrying his bat." 

"I see," Valerie said. "Does that mean he doesn't wish to kill any longer?" 

"I wouldn't say that quite so soon." Pablo looked over to Zacharie. "I'd say that he has someone to help him control it." 

"What does that mean if he can't control it?" 

Zacharie looked up at The Batter, smiling. His cheeks were flushed at something that Sucre said. The Batter smiled back softly, hand tightening on Zacharie's. They smiled at each other. 

"I don't think that will be a problem for us," Pablo said, smiling. "Now, Valerie, let us leave these three to be young. They have someone to visit, after all." 

The Batter looked over at the cats, watching them leave together. Pablo looked behind him, winking at The Batter before entering the door to their room. 

"Batter?" Zacharie asked. The Batter looked down at his boyfriend. "Are you ready to go?"

The Batter nodded. He had to see her eventually.

Zaharie said goodbye to Sucre, hugging her one more time. They watched as she left the zone, finally free from the vast plastic ocean of Zone Zero. 

Zacharie placed his hand on the red cube, transporting them to The Room. 

It was silent as they walked through the nothingness, Batter's hand in Zacharie's. They slowly headed to the darker area of the nothingness. 

"Are you ready?" Zacharie asked, squeezing The Batter's hand. 

"I suppose," He replied. Zacharie could tell he was anxious. 

They slowly entered the Zone, climbing out of the portal and landing on the grey floor. 

"I transported us to chapter 1, so we can encounter the queen more quickly," Zacharie said, eyes trained forward. 

"I see." The Batter only half knew what he was talking about, but he didn't question. His mind was stuck on her. 

"You'll do fine." Zacharie looked down at the floor. "Just please don't do anything rash," He whispered. 

They headed forward through the door in front of them. 

Stairs loomed above them, almost longer than the ones at the amusement park. Zacharie thought back to that moment, how The Batter had changed so much in these few days. 

The Queen was turned away from them as they arrived at the top of the stairs. 

"There is a tree as old as me," She sang quietly, hips swaying as she cradled something. 

"Eloha," The Batter said, walking forward and leaving Zacharie at the top of the stairs. The Queen turned around, Hugo in her arms. She smiled, white eyes resembling Sucre's. 

"Welcome," She said. "I haven't seen you around here in forever." She stepped forward slowly. Hugo slowly opened his eyes. 

Zacharie walked next to The Batter, pulling on is sleeve slightly. 

"You do remember them, right?" He asked. The Batter nodded. 

"Hugo has missed you," She said, smiling down at the boy. "He has asked about you a few times." 

"I have recently missed him," The Batter said, smiling at the child. Hugo curled closer to his mother. 

"I apologize for him, he does not remember your face," She smiled. 

"That is alright." 

"Hello, Eloha," Zacharie said, bowing slightly. 

"Ah, you must be the merchant. Zacharie, right?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's nice to meet you." 

"And you," Zacharie replied. 

"Vader Eloha," The Batter said, hand grabbing Zacharie's. "I have something to tell you as I person I previously was with." He looked down at the man, smiling. 

"Oh? What is it?" She asked. Hugo closed his eyes again, uninterested in the conversation. 

"I am with Zacharie."

The Queen laughed softly. 

"I know that," She said, gesturing to someone in the next room. "You both don't try very hard to hide it." 

The guardians from each Zone walked in. Hugo opened his eyes and smiled. Hands reaching out for them. 

"Tall Mister! Up!" Hugo said, wiggling in Eloha's grasp. Dedan walked up to The Queen and took Hugo from her. 

"How was your nap, filthy child?" He said, voice too loud for the situation. Hugo laughed. 

"The Guardians know Hugo?" Zacharie asked. 

"Oh yes, they knew him since he was a child," Eloha walked to The Batter and Zacharie, standing in front of them. the Guardians took Hugo to the next room.

"My love," She started, placing a hand on The Batter's shoulder. "I do not care who you are with any longer. I support you and Zacharie no matter what. You both are always welcome here." She smiled. The Batter nodded, smiling as well. 

"Thank you." 

"And Zacharie?" She said, turning to him. 

"Yes?" 

"Take care of him, my little merchant." She kissed the top of his head before leaving the room, following where the Guardians went. 

The Batter let out a sigh, placing his hand on his chest. 

"That was more stressful than you could ever imagine," He said. Zacharie laughed and placed his hand on top of The Batter's. 

"It's over now, yes?" Zacharie said. "Let's go back home." 

"Home," The Batter said. He took Zacharie's hand in his, pulling him closer and kissing him softly, arms around the merchant's waist. Zacharie smiled into the kiss, pulling back after a moment.

Together, they walked down the long stairs, leaning behind Batter's past. Zacharie knew now that The Batter had truly changed. He no longer wished to kill the Guardians nor his wife or son. He had gained warmth and emotions for others, along with himself. 

He had built a home in Zacharie. 

And Zacharie was sure, he had built a home in The Batter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me for this fic! Sorry for any shitty grammar, I finished this while I was home sick from work. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you again. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave Kudos and Comments! They really do fuel my motivation!


End file.
